sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Silkworm Bot/Mary Fay
Wow silk good name 10/10 would eat again ok but seriously though this is a mix of Livi's Human and Evil AUs, and my Darkened AU. Most characters belong to Livi, and I only own Mary. Good dwy, ol' chaps. ''Mary's POV'' They're getting us a new member for our gang today. Leader Cora says her name's "Fay", as if she's a fairy. I laugh in my head, as any laugh I'd actually made would be loud enough for extraterrestrials to hear. She walked into the room, and...she doesn't look as bad as I'd thought. Not weak, either. When she came in, there was a...tension, in the room, as if everyone else had a history with her. I like that. I walk up to her. She smiles, and starts talking, but I don't listen. I just stare at her, smiling, even after she stops talking. I think this is gonna be fun. '8 months later' ''Fay's POV'' Fay is so sick of Mary. God, Fay swears, she follows Fay wherever Fay goes, insists on being Fay's partner in crimes constantly, and when she can't, as soon as Fay enters, she runs up to Fay, asks if Fay is okay, and no matter what the answer is, cries because of what could've happened to Fay. Most people avoid Fay, which is good, but no matter what Fay does or says, Fay can't shake off the moron. It's so weird, too. Mary always wants to help Fay, calm Fay, feed Fay, heck, Fay is sure she would even try to BATHE Fay if Fay allowed it. Heck, Fay wishes Mary would see much of Fay as Fay sees her eyes behind those high-prescription glasses: barely, if at all. She's so annoying... ''Cora's POV'' If you really have to know... I'm filing to do our biggest heist yet; robbing a large bank...only a block away from a police station. Of course, I'm enlisting only our best shooter, Mary, and...her friend, Fay. God, I hope Fay fails this mission. If she does, she can go to jail, or worse, be killed. I'm tired of her, and I'm tired that Mary always wants to be around her. After all, she's nothing but a sheep-haired liability. ''Fay's POV'' When I was a little girl, I wanted to be a princess or a rock star or something like that. Not this bullcrap. Cora's such a goddamn idiot, making Fay rob something ONLY BUT SO FAR from a police station. Oh, and did Fay mention that, suprise surprise, Mary had signed herself as Fay's partner? Joy. ''Mary's POV'' I'm used to a good ol' gunfight, yeah, but not one with the goddamn police. Good thing we wore ski masks, cliché as they are, or they could ID us quickly. It was a back-and-forth shooting, with me protecting Flower even though we both had bulletproof vests. Yeah, I'm a sucker for her, so what? That is, until I see a bullet from the side heading straight...for...her...head... ''Fay's POV'' Fay is not one to be shoved around, usually, and Mary knows that. ...Then why did she shove Fay and save Fay's life? "Go." I realize I had never even heard her talk. It was so...raspy, as if she was trying to hiss with a windpipe full of water. "Fay, '''run" Fay only had a second to look down on her, and Fay runs away, leaving Mary with the cops... *3 Days Later*' ''Fay's POV Fay twiddles her thumbs, waiting for the nurse to say Fay's name so Fay can enter Mary's room. Fay also wore long sleeves today, even though it was summer, for something important. "Fay, you can enter Mary's room now" Fay smiles as Fay enters Mary's room, but the smile quickly turns to a frown. Mary was hooked up on so much equiptment, and according to the nurse, if she did survive, it would be in great pain. And if that wasn't enough, she would go to jail. Greeeeat, ain't it? You know, no matter how much Fay complained...Fay actually misses Mary. Fay misses someone who came for her when she was with the gang, someone who would make sure she was happy, someone who...cared for Fay. That's why Fay would care for her, now. Fay put Fay's hand down Fay's sleeve, and very carefully, took out a syringe with a seafoam-colored liquid. Fay smiled at Mary, and opened her eyes, staring at them for the first time. They were beautiful, just like Fay thought. Fay sighed, closed Fay's eye and closed the eyes of Mary, and injected the needle into Mary's wrist's veins, which made Mary flinch, but immediately calmed down, a long, audible beep made from the pulse machine. Fay looked at the syringe, half-full, and smiles. "Don't worry, Mary...", Fay whispers to the corpse. "Fay is coming for you..." Fay poked the needle in her arm, and pressed down. Category:Blog posts